


2 batches of cookies

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baking, Cookies, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of Christmas I gave to you! <br/>2 batches of cookies! <br/>Does your OTP bake cookies together or do they opt to buy from the store?</p><p>Dating AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 batches of cookies

“Gabe?” Sam called opening the front door and stomping his feet on the matt. It’d started snowing on his way home from work and he was covered in the damn stuff. He didn’t mind it when it was actually white and pretty to look at, but this was mixed with rain, so it was just a slushy, muddy mess. He pulled off his coat and hung it on the wall, then kicked off his boots so they could dry.

          “Gabe?” He tried again but still got no answer. He shook the snow out of his hair and made his way across the living room into the kitchen. He knew Gabe had to be in there because he could smell the cookies. When he reached the archway he could see why Gabe hadn’t heard him. He had his headphones on and was dancing wildly around the kitchen. Sam couldn’t help but smile, when their neighbor had complained about the noise in their apartment one to many times, Gabe’s idea was to nonstop blast “Never gonna give you up” by Rick Astley on their stereo next to the neighbors wall for DAYS. It wasn’t until Sam finally snapped and gave Gabriel a choice of either Rick or sex that Gabe had finally agreed to be more respectful and wear the headphones.

          So now he was holding the wooden spoon to his mouth and wiggling his hips. “I just want you for my own!”

          Sam grinned and waited until Gabe spun around and quickly stepped up behind him.

          “More than you have ever known! Make my wish come true!”

          Sam grabbed the head phones and pulled them off in one move. “All I want for Christmas is YOU.” He sang in Gabe’s ear. Gabriel jumped forward and slapped his hand to his chest.

          “Jesus! Don’t DO that!” He tried catching his breath and Sam couldn’t help cracking up. The look of complete betrayal on Gabriel’s face was too much. He took a step forward and bent down and kissed Gabriel’s lips, still laughing.

          “You set me up for that.”

          Gabriel glared at him but curled his hand around Sam’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth and Sam sighed and let Gabe kiss him. He tasted good, like chocolate and sugar. But when Gabe slid his hand into Sam’s hair and growled against his lips, Sam had to force himself to pull back. He left another quick kiss on Gabriel’s mouth before he stood up straight.

          “Don’t start anything you can’t finish right now. You have a ton of crap out here.” Sam said scanning the counter top. There were a few mixing bowls full of batter, flour all over the counter, floor and on Gabriel’s apron and face. “How many cookies were you planning on making?”

          “I thought we could give some out as Christmas gifts instead of actually spending money.”

          “Hmmm.” Sam nodded. “Well your cookies are as good as store bought.”

          “Bite your tongue! Mine are BETTER than store bought thank you very much! Here,” he stuck his finger into one of the bowls and brought it to Sam’s mouth. “Taste.”

          Sam sucked the batter into his mouth and let the tastes swirl around. “You’re right. What is that? Oatmeal?”

          Gabriel grinned, “For you. Health nut.”

          “Hey I don’t eat just healthy food. Remember last year I destroyed that tray of white chocolate raspberry cookies.” Sam said and Gabe laughed.

“I know you did. If I had known I never would have shared. Those were mine!”

Sam eyed the counter again. “So, where are you hiding them then?”

          “I…uh…forgot to get the ingredients for those. I have to go to the store again later. I just got done with your brother’s cheesecake crumbles. They’re in the oven now. And he says I never think of him.” Gabriel said quickly and Sam just raised an eyebrow.

          “You made my brother’s favorite type of cookie before ours? Why do I not believe that for a second?”

          Gabriel shook his head, which caused the flour to shake onto his shirt and Sam’s arm. “No, seriously, I just, must have forgot to grab the white chocolate.”

          “Uh huh.” Sam noticed something out of the corner of his eye and snatched it off the counter. “So then what’s this?” He asked holding up an empty bag of white chocolate chips.

          Gabriel grabbed the bag from Sam’s hand and pretended like he’d never seen it before. “How did this get here! And it’s already empty? How did I buy an EMPTY bag of chocolate?”

          Sam laughed and slipped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You made a batch and ate them already didn’t you?”

          Gabriel finally shrugged and grinned turning his head to grin at Sam. “You know me so well. I actually made them first. But as they were cooling I was making another batch of cookies, so I thought, ‘I’ll just have one.’ Then I had another one and then suddenly the tray was empty.”

          “So you ate a whole tray of cookies without me?”

          Gabriel coughed and nodded. “Yuppers. Yup. One tray of cookies. That’s right. One whole tray.”

          Sam shifted so his head was leaning on Gabriel’s head and he couldn’t help but laugh again. “Not just one tray was it babe.”

          “In my defense. I made them smaller than I usually do.”

          “How many trays did you eat before I came home?”

          Gabriel reached for his bowl again and started mixing. “Just two.”

          “Two trays?” Sam asked and Gabriel pushed him off him when he laughed again. “Hey. I said they were small.”

          Sam grinned and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and reached in the cabinet for the cups. “So you ate 2 whole trays of cookies? And you didn’t save me ONE cookie?”

          “I’m sorry! I’ll go to the store as soon as I’m done with these and get the stuff to make more.” Gabriel started rolling out portions and placing them on the trays to put in the oven.

          “Not tonight. It’s raining AND snowing, we can go out tomorrow. I am going to grab a few of these raison cookies and lay down on the couch for a while.” He grabbed a few off the plate that were done and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Still can’t believe you ate 2 trays of OUR favorite cookies without me.”

          He walked into the living room with his cookies and milk and heard an amused voice follow him. “2 that you know of.”

          “Such a jerk.” Sam called back lovingly. He’d fallen in love with a cookie monster, but he couldn’t find any downside to that.  


End file.
